Kagamari
by Kuncir Kuda
Summary: Kagari selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi seorang Penegak hanya karena tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya di pusat rehabilitasi. Sesungguhnya, masih ada satu alasan lagi. Amari Hina.
Psycho-Pass milik Productions IG/Gen Urobuchi

* * *

 _"Yamamoto-sensei, aku mau sekolah lagi!" Shusei memegang erat tangan gurunya._

 _"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Shusei-kun," jawab gurunya sambil melepaskan tangan Shusei._

 _"Kenapa?!" sergah Shusei._

 _"Karena teman-temanmu pasti akan takut padamu. Aku pun begitu. Jadi, kau jangan menemui kami lagi, ya."_

 _"Tapi aku mau..."_

 _"Pulanglah, Shusei-kun. Jangan kembali lagi ke sini." Yamamoto mengibaskan tangan, menjauh dari Shusei._

 _Shusei mengejar gurunya. Ia hanya ingin bersekolah lagi seperti dulu. Bermain bersama kawan-kawannya, karena Shusei selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam berbagai permainan. Entah bagaimana jadinya permainan jika Shusei tidak terlibat di dalamnya._

"Shusei-kun..."

 _"Sensei..."_

"Bangunlah, Shusei-kun."

Shusei membuka matanya dan melihat seraut wajah yang tidak ia kenal. Seorang pria perawat yang belum dapat ia ingat namanya. Di mana Takizawa- _san_ yang setiap pagi membangunkannya?

"Kau bermimpi?" tanya perawat itu.

"Ya..."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Ng... mengenai guruku waktu masih sekolah dulu."

"Apakah mimpi itu membuatmu terganggu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa, karena mimpi itu sudah sering kualami. Takizawa- _san_ juga sudah tahu, kok. Ng... di mana Takizawa- _san?_ "

"Takizawa- _san?_ Maaf, aku tidak mengenalnya."

Shusei tersentak. Ia baru ingat sekarang. Sejak kemarin ia resmi dipindahkan ke unit perawatan dewasa. Usianya kini menginjak tiga belas tahun, tapi pihak berwenang di Pusat Rehabilitasi Distrik Hachiouji memutuskan bahwa ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk dirawat bersama orang-orang yang lebih tua. Pantas saja perawat yang bertugas mengawasinya terasa asing.

Seorang dokter—yang lagi-lagi asing bagi Shusei—memasuki kamar Shusei. Rutinitas pagi untuk anak-anak dan orang dewasa ternyata sama saja. Selalu diawali dengan kontrol oleh dokter.

"Selamat pagi..." sapa dokter tersebut ramah. Ia menengok sejenak ke pintu kamar Shusei, membaca nama yang tertera di sana. "Kagari Shusei." Rupanya ia belum menghapal nama Shusei!

Shusei membalasnya pelan. Ia agak lega saat mengetahui bahwa perlakuan terhadap pasien dewasa dan anak hampir sama. Tapi, bagaimanapun, ia merindukan Takizawa- _san._

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apakah nyenyak?" tanya dokter itu lagi. Ia tersenyum, seolah-olah yang ia hadapi bukanlah seorang kriminal laten yang dapat mengamuk setiap saat. Dokter itu mengusap-usap kepala Shusei sambil berkata lirih, "pasti sangat berat berada di sini sejak berusia lima tahun. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat kau bisa keluar dari sini."

"Dokter!" sergah perawat, memperingatkan sang dokter.

Shusei terperangah mendengar kata-kata dokter yang belum ia kenal itu. Perlakuannya berbeda sekali dengan perlakuan dokter yang menanganinya sebelumnya. Alih-alih bertindak sebagai seorang penyembuh, dokter yang satu ini berlaku seperti seorang penyemangat. Seperti seorang teman yang memahami perasaan Shusei.

Dokter tersebut hanya tertawa menanggapi teguran dari bawahannya. Dengan santai, ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan posisi tubuh agak rapat dengan pasiennya. Shusei jadi merasa risih.

Tapi dokter tersebut tak menggubris perasaan tidak nyaman Shusei. Pria itu malah berbisik di telinga Shusei, "Shusei-kun, hari ini mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Jika itu terjadi, aku mau kau menjauh dari pintu. Sembunyilah di bawah tempat tidurmu agar kau aman. Aku hanya ingin kau selamat."

"Dokter!" tegur perawat lagi. Shusei jadi mengira bahwa perawat ini pasti kurang ajar karena berani memarahi seorang dokter.

Tapi kata-kata dokter baru itu membuat Shusei tertegun. Ia tidak begitu memahami maksudnya. Namun Shusei merasa bahwa dokter itu bermaksud baik.

"Kau paham, bocah?" tanya dokter itu sambil menatap Shusei. Tampaknya ingin memastikan bahwa Shusei akan mematuhinya.

"Ya, _sensei."_

Dokter itu tersenyum. Sementara perawat yang berdiri di dekatnya menatap tajam. Kelihatannya tidak suka dengan tindakan dokter tersebut.

Shusei hendak menanyakan nama dokter baik hati itu. Tapi bunyi sebuah ledakan menenggelamkan suaranya yang belum pecah.

DHARRR!

Bunyi ledakan memekakkan telinga Shusei yang terbiasa dengan ketenangan. Lokasi ledakan tampaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Shusei. Rasanya kamarnya pun bergetar meskipun hanya sesaat. Yang jelas, ia sangat terkejut. Shusei memandang kedua orang pria di kamarnya dengan bingung, tapi tampaknya mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut. Inikah bahaya yang dikatakan oleh dokter?

"Ah, sudah dimulai rupanya," kata si perawat. Tanpa menunggu dokter, ia berlari keluar kamar. Menuju ke tempat di mana bunyi ledakan berasal.

"Sembunyi!" perintah sang dokter pada Shusei, lalu berlari menyusul si perawat.

Kemudian terjadilah hal yang membuat Shusei nyaris menjerit karena kembali terkejut. Wujud dokter baik hati itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut panjang dan mengenakan setelan jas yang rapi! Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang memancarkan sinar biru kehijauan di beberapa titik.

"Sembunyi!" perintah 'dokter' itu lagi saat menyadari bahwa Shusei masih terpaku di tempat tidurnya.

Kali ini otak Shusei bisa bekerja sama dengan tubuhnya. Ia melompat ke bawah tempat tidur, meringkuk di sana. Tapi matanya masih mengawasi si 'dokter' yang berubah wujud tersebut.

"Amari! Bantu Kurata!" seru seseorang dari belakang wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu menoleh sejenak, lalu menjawab sigap, "baik, Waku- _kanshikan!"_

Jadi nama wanita yang menyamar sebagai dokter itu adalah Amari. Shusei terus mengawasi hingga pintu kaca di kamarnya menutup sempurna. Wanita bernama Amari itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Shusei. Seorang pria jangkung tampak berlari ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang dituju oleh Amari. Tampaknya dialah yang sebelumnya memberi perintah pada Amari. Waku.

Sirene menyalak memperingatkan bahaya yang mengancam, mengiringi kerlip cahaya merah di seluruh bagian pusat rehabilitasi. Dokter dan perawat berlarian di depan deretan kamar pasien, tampak panik dan ketakutan. Melalui pengeras suara, kepala pusat rehabilitasi memerintahkan agar seluruh pasien tetap tenang dan menjauh dari pintu. Asap putih merayap dari sebuah titik di sebelah kiri kamar Shusei. Saat itulah Shusei menyadari bahwa ledakan yang ia dengar ternyata berasal sebuah kamar yang berjarak hanya satu kamar dari kamarnya. Pantas saja bunyinya begitu keras.

Air mengucur dari langit-langit selasar, memadamkan api yang tidak sempat membesar. Shusei tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa kebakaran sudah dicegah. Tapi ia ingin tahu, bagaimana keadaan pasien yang dirawat di kamar yang menjadi sumber ledakan itu. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak terluka.

Shusei hendak merangkak keluar dari kolong tempat tidur saat pintu kamarnya dipecahkan dari luar. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Shusei terkejut. Ia masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi, tapi lingkungan di sekitarnya tidak memberinya kesempatan berpikir.

Seorang pria berseragam pasien memasuki kamar Shusei. Ia memegang sesuatu yang mengingatkan Shusei pada benda yang dipegang oleh Amari. Hanya, benda itu tidak berkerlap-kerlip dan permukaannya lebih berkilap. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangan, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat melihat Shusei, ia menyeringai, lalu menarik tangan Shusei.

"Ikut denganku jika masih ingin hidup!" perintah pria itu kasar.

Shusei mencoba melawan. Ia tidak menyukai pria asing itu. Tapi perlawanannya hanya memberikan tamparan keras di pipinya hingga Shusei terhuyung.

"Anak bodoh!"

Pria itu merangkul leher Shusei, menempatkan tubuh anak itu sebagai perisainya. Shusei tercekik dan berusaha melepaskan lengan pria itu. Pria itu akhirnya menempelkan ujung dari benda yang dipegangnya di pelipis Shusei.

"Kau belum pernah melihat senjata, Nak? Ini namanya revolver, digunakan untuk menembak. Jika kepalamu kutembak menggunakan ini, kau akan mati dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi!"

Shusei terhenyak. Ia kurang paham detilnya, tapi ancaman tidak akan bertemu dengan keluarganya membuatnya takut. Hingga kini, ia masih menyimpan harapan untuk berjumpa dengan ayah dan ibunya lagi. Walaupun Shusei sudah lupa seperti apa wajah orangtuanya, tapi ia masih ingin melihat mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! CID sudah ada di sini!"

Seorang pria lain muncul dan membentak pasien yang menyandera Shusei. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam pasien atau perawat. Ia pasti orang yang membantu si pasien melarikan diri.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah melumpuhkan mereka, kok. Anak ini akan jadi jaminan keselamatan kita," balas si pasien.

"Kita harus cepat!"

"Ya, aku tahu!" balas si pasien sambil menarik tubuh Shusei bersamanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shusei menginjakkan kaki di luar kamar. Ia menengok ke arah kamar yang menjadi sumber ledakan. Api sudah benar-benar padam dan air masih mengucur, tapi masih ada pemandangan lain yang membuat Shusei terbelalak.

Perawat yang pertama kali berbicara dengan Shusei duduk bersandar di dinding selasar dengan kepala tertunduk. Perutnya terluka, mengeluarkan darah yang bercampur dengan air yang menggenang. Shusei tidak tahu apakah pria itu masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Di dekat si perawat, seorang pria yang Shusei tebak sebagai Waku, tergolek di lantai dengan kaki terluka. Benda hitam berkerlip yang Shusei lihat di tangan Amari sebelumnya, tergeletak agak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Waku merayap untuk menggapainya, tapi lukanya terlalu parah. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menatap geram pada dua orang pria yang menyandera Shusei.

Mata Shusei nanar mencari-cari satu orang lagi. Ia berhasil menemukannya tidak jauh dari posisi Waku berada. Amari, 'dokter' yang telah meraih simpati Shusei itu, tertelungkup di lantai. Ia tak bergerak sehingga Shusei tak bisa memastikan keadaannya.

"Amari- _san!"_

Shusei memanggil nama dokter gadungan itu. Tapi Amari tidak merespon.

"Diam!" bentak penyandera Shusei sambil memukul kepala Shusei menggunakan gagang revolver. Shusei berteriak kesakitan. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah dipukul seperti itu.

"Amari- _san..."_ Shusei memanggil sekali lagi dengan nada yang jauh lebih lirih.

Si pasien menarik Shusei hingga posisi tubuh mereka membelakangi Amari dan kawan-kawan. Shusei kini tidak bisa lagi melihat keadaan Amari. Ia hanya berharap bahwa keadaan pahlawannya itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sejumlah _drones_ telah memblokir jalan keluar dari Pusat Rehabilitasi, tapi bukan berarti Masaoka dan Torii bisa mengandalkan mereka sepenuhnya. Sambil menahan sakit, Waku mengabarkan bahwa Watanabe Ryohei, kriminal laten penghuni Pusat Rehabilitasi, telah melumpuhkan dia, Kurata dan Amari. Bersama seorang rekan yang belum teridentifikasi, ia membawa serta seorang sandera bernama Kagari Shusei, kriminal laten yang sudah dirawat selama delapan tahun.

"Mereka pasti akan menggunakan anak itu sebagai tameng. Dia memang kriminal laten, tapi tetap saja masih anak-anak," kata Masaoka pada Torii. "Bisa saja kita menembak anak itu terlebih dahulu untuk memudahkan penegakan. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, apakah koefisien kriminal anak itu masih dalam batas _non-lethal paraluzer,_ kita tidak tahu. Jangan sampai ada korban lagi."

Torii menggeram kesal. Menggunakan anak-anak sebagai tameng, sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi jika Sistem Sibyl tidak memberikan toleransi atas Kagari, seperti kata Masaoka, pekerjaan mereka berdua akan menjadi lebih berat.

Sebuah ledakan terdengar lagi dari pintu utara gedung. Torii dan Masaoka, bersama sejumlah _drones,_ memburu ke lokasi ledakan dengan Dominator siap ditembakkan. Berharap dapat menemukan Watanabe dan anteknya serta menyelamatkan sanderanya.

Saat mereka tiba di lokasi ledakan, Watanabe dan rekannya sedang sibuk menembaki _drones_ yang mengepung. Watanabe tampak mengunci leher Shusei dengan lengannya yang kekar hingga anak itu kesulitan bernapas.

Penegak seperti Torii dan Masaoka tidak akan selunak inspektur yang akan memberi peringatan sebelum menembak. Mereka akan menembak terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru memeriksa siapa yang mereka tembak itu. Tapi dengan Shusei di tangan para penyandera, Masaoka dan Torii tidak berani melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan nyawa seorang anak.

"Menyerahlah!" perintah Masaoka pada akhirnya. Ia membidikkan Dominator, tapi tidak menarik pelatuknya. Koefisien Kriminal Watanabe memang meningkat tajam melebihi angka 300, tapi di sisi lain, Shusei pun mengalami hal serupa.

"Sial!" umpat Masaoka sambil melepaskan bidikannya. Torii yang membidik rekan Watanabe juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebab, pria itu 'bersembunyi' di balik Watanabe, menyebabkan Torii kesulitan menemukan celah untuk menyarangkan serangan Dominator.

"Benar, 'kan? Kita akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup," kata Watanabe sambil melirik rekannya. Seringai licik tersungging di wajahnya yang memuakkan.

Rekannya tidak sempat merayakan 'kemenangan' itu. Sebaliknya, pria itu menoleh karena mendengar desing yang aneh di antara bunyi sirene, raungan _drones_ dan teriakan Watanabe yang menyuruh Masaoka dan Torii membiarkan mereka pergi. Wajahnya disinari cahaya biru kehijauan yang menyilaukan, hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Watanabe terkejut saat mendengar bunyi ledakan aneh di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan semburan darah dan daging tercincang tengah melayang ke arahnya. Hanya itu yang tersisa dari tubuh rekan yang membantunya kabur.

"Sial!" umpat Watanabe saat sisa-sisa tubuh rekannya mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya. Ia tercengang saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Seorang Penegak sedang membidikkan Dominator ke arahnya. Seorang wanita berwajah kekanakan dan berambut pirang yang diikat di kedua sisinya tengah menatapnya tajam. Amari Hina.

Dengan panik, Watanabe menembak jatuh sebuah _drone,_ lalu menyeret Shusei meloloskan diri melalui celah yang baru saja ia buat. Masaoka, Torii dan Amari bergegas mengejarnya.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya dengan anak-anak!" maki Amari. Meskipun baru saja dipukul jatuh, kemarahan membuatnya menjadi Penegak yang paling cepat mengejar.

"Aku akan menghadangnya dari sisi lain," kata Torii, lalu mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Membiarkan Masaoka sendirian menyusul Amari yang telah berbelok di salah satu sudut gedung.

"Hati-hati, Amari!"seru Masaoka, mengkhawatirkan rekan kerja yang lemah dalam kalkulasi risiko itu.

Kekhawatiran Masaoka terbukti. Saat ia melewati sudut yang sama, ia menemukan Amari tersungkur lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Entah di mana Dominator Amari. Masaoka juga tidak melihat Shusei. Anak itu mungkin sudah pingsan atau tewas, Masaoka tidak yakin. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mencari keduanya. Sebab, Watanabe sudah mengarahkan revolvernya ke kepala Amari

Masaoka membidik sambil berharap semoga Dominator bisa lebih cepat daripada peluru. Keselamatan Amari adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

Tapi sebelum Dominator ditembakkan. Watanabe mendapatkan serangan dari Dominator lainnya. Langsung mengenai bagian belakang kepala dan melumpuhkannya seketika. Bukan tembakan pelumpuh atau serangan mematikan, melainkan pukulan gagangnya. Pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shusei.

"Jangan menyakiti Amari- _san!"_ teriak Shusei dengan suara melengking. Ia menendang Watanabe yang tak berdaya berkali-kali, membuat Masaoka tercengang. Tapi ia membiarkan saja agar Shusei melampiaskan kemarahannya. Lebih baik memanggil bala bantuan.

"Shusei- _kun..."_

Panggilan lirih Amari membuat Shusei berhenti menendang. Ia bersimpuh di dekat Amari, berusaha membantu Penegak itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih..." bisik Amari sambil tersenyum tulus.

Shusei menyeringai lebar. Ia tampak senang karena telah menolong pahlawannya dari kematian. Sayangnya, wajah Amari menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum Torii melumpuhkannya dengan Dominator. Tangan Masaoka menangkap tubuhnya sambil memandang Amari yang tampak murung.

"Dia harus tetap di sini, 'kan?" tanya Amari sambil membelai kening Shusei yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Masaoka.

Masaoka tak menjawab. Ia ikut memandang wajah Shusei dengan prihatin. Memang tidak ada pilihan bagi Shusei selain menetap di tempatnya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini.

* * *

Ruangan Divisi Satu CID, Oktober 2110.

"Amari? Bukankah dia dulu bawahanmu saat kau masih menjadi inspektur di Divisi Tiga?" tanya Kunizuka pada Kougami, sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Kagari.

Kougami menatap Kagari. Bagaimana mungkin Penegak baru itu bisa mengenal Amari? Dia 'kan baru masuk dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mengenalnya. Maksudku, pernah sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia juga salah satu alasan mengapa aku ingin bekerja di sini," tukas Kagari gusar karena merasa rekan-rekan kerjanya tidak mempercayainya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, kalau dia masih bekerja di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya sementara kau belum lama dilepaskan dari pusat rehabilitasi?" sahut Ginoza yang masih duduk di balik mejanya.

"Dia pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku disandera dalam insiden di Pusat Rehabilitasi Hachiouji enam atau tujuh tahun lalu. Makanya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk... mengucapkan terima kasih," jawab Kagari pelan.

"Yang aku ingat, justru kau yang menyelamatkannya, Shusei- _kun."_

Suara Masaoka, saksi mata insiden selain Kagari, memecah kebuntuan Kagari akan petunjuk keberadaan Amari. Kagari tersenyum lebar saat melihat Penegak veteran itu memasuki ruangan.

"Masaoka- _san,_ kau mengingatnya?" sergah Kagari. Jika tidak malu, dia pasti sudah memeluk Masaoka karena gembira.

"Yah, siapa yang bisa melupakan serangan bocah tanggung yang marah itu?" balas Masaoka sambil tersenyum pada Kagari.

"Hm, begitu ya..." Kougami menyentuh dagunya, memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu secara bersamaan, ia dan Kunizuka menoleh pada Ginoza. Yang ditatap malah membuang muka karena kesal.

"Aku menjadi inspektur bukan untuk mengurusi bayi. Tapi, baiklah. Kagari, kau ikut aku!" gerutu Ginoza seraya berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku ikut. Aku sudah lama tidak menemuinya," ujar Kougami mengikuti Ginoza.

"Terserah!"

Kagari mengikuti kedua pria seniornya tersebut dengan raut wajah keheranan. Untuk menemui seorang Penegak saja dia harus ditemani oleh atasannya?

Keheranan Kagari terjawab saat Ginoza mengantarkannya ke sebuah pemakaman umum di pinggiran Tokyo. Kougami membawanya ke depan sebuah pusara. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir Amari Hina.

"Hei, aku datang membawa penggemarmu," sapa Kougami pada pusara itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kagari lirih.

"Seorang pembunuh menyandera seorang anak saat kami hendak menangkapnya lima tahun lalu. Amari terkena tikaman pisau saat mencoba menyelamatkan anak itu."

Kagari tertegun. Tangannya yang masih memegang bunga mendadak lemas. Kougami akhirnya ikut bersimpuh di dekatnya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Ginoza menunggu di mobil terlalu lama, Kagari," kata Kougami sambil menepuk punggung Kagari.

Kagari menoleh pada Kougami dan berkata dengan nada canggung, "ini... pertama kalinya aku ke pemakaman. Jadi aku..."

Kougami mendengus pelan, "aneh. Dulu dia juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Tangkupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, lalu berdoalah. Kau tahu cara berdoa, 'kan?"

Kagari menyeringai. Ia meletakkan bunganya, lalu mengikuti ajaran Kougami.

"Terima kasih, Amari- _san._ Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik daripada ini dan menikmati waktu bersama-sama..." Kagari memutus ucapannya sendiri karena harus mengusap matanya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kougami takjub.

"Ada debu di mataku!" tukas Kagari gengsi.

"Yah, tentu saja begitu," sindir Kougami lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kagari.

"Aku akan ke sini lagi, jika inspektur itu mau mengantarku lagi," pamit Kagari pada pusara Amari sebelum menyusul Kougami. Mereka berjalan bersama menemui Ginoza yang menunggu di luar mobil.

"Terima kasih untuk bunganya, Ginoza- _kanshikan,"_ kata Kagari pada inspektur jutek itu.

"Masuklah, kita sudah terlambat," perintah Ginoza dingin.

Kougami melirik Kagari sambil menyeringai. Seperti hendak berkata, _tidak perlu dipikirkan._

Kagari memang tidak memikirkannya. Ia sudah sangat berterima kasih bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan pahlawannya. Apa lagi yang ia harapkan?

Kagari tersenyum lebar saat Ginoza membawa mereka menjauh dari pemakaman. Membayangkan Amari bekerja bersamanya sebagai sesama penegak.

"Pasti seru sekali, Amari- _san,"_ gumamnya pelan. Pasti.

END

* * *

A/N :

Tantangan fic ini adalah bagaimana 'mempertemukan' Amari dan Kagari. Di canon, mereka dirawat di pusat rehabilitasi yang berbeda dan menjadi Penegak di era yang berbeda pula. Saya ngga tahu seperti apa nasib Amari setelah Kou pindah ke Divisi Satu dan kena demosi, tapi saya asumsikan saja dia gugur dalam tugas.

Sepertinya saya terburu-buru dalam menulisnya. Tapi ah, sudahlah. Publish saja, ah...


End file.
